Gesture sensing/touch sensing technology has been widely used in 2D or 3D control field and applied to household appliances and industrial equipments. For example, the technology is applied to TV remote controllers, touch screens, keyboards and in-vehicle control interfaces.
In a control device with gesture sensing/touch sensing function, a touch-sensitive module is configured to only receive data input. The received data should be processed and then emitted through a signal transmitting unit. Since more and more kinds of data input are utilized to achieve intuitive control, the quantity of the touch-sensitive modules rapidly increase and coupling between the touch-sensitive modules and circuits/elements in the control device becomes much complicated. Therefore, a novel touch-sensitive module with the advantage of easy manufacturing process and simple coupling method is desired.